


I.. don't have a title for this

by PenzyRome



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, M/M, ill add more characters/relationships as i get more prompts!, lots of swearing sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenzyRome/pseuds/PenzyRome
Summary: A collection of writing based off of prompts I've received on tumblr.





	1. Newsbians: "Here, take my blanket"

**Author's Note:**

> I originally only had these on tumblr, but I like them, so here. Have them.

        Sarah’s brother had seen every halfway decent Star Wars movie at least sixteen times each. And while he had some very strong opinions about the characterization in The Last Jedi, he had a reputation to uphold. And so, Sarah was laying the the back of Jack Kelly’s truck, next to her best friend and crush of five years, trying to concentrate on the movie.

        “Sarah,” Katherine whispered in a low voice that made her shiver, “your brother and Jack are being gross.”

        Sarah lifted her head up to see Jack and David holding hands and laughing softly over some joke David had made. They had pushed two mismatched lawn chairs close together, and Jack had on something Sarah couldn’t quite see, but thought was David’s backup green flannel.

        “Painfully gay,” Sarah muttered, and Katherine buried her head in Sarah’s shoulder to muffle her laughter. Her giggles faded, but her head stayed, tilted just enough to see the movie. Sarah tried her best to keep still, but broke and shivered when a cold wind blew past. Katherine– stupid observant Katherine– noticed. 

        “Here, take my blanket.”

        “Kath, no, you’ll get cold.”

        “No colder than you!” The two stared each other down until Katherine sighed. “Fine, we’ll share.”

        “What?” Sarah squeaked as Katherine dragged her even closer, to the point where there wasn’t a single part of Sarah that wasn’t tingling from Katherine’s warmth. She was sure she was blushing, and she was nervous as hell, but she indulged herself. She breathed in Katherine’s perfume and reveled in every point of contact and just drank in Katherine Katherine Katherine. 

        “Warm enough?” Katherine teased quietly, and Sarah bit back a happy sigh.  For maybe a half hour, they stayed like that until another gust of wind made Sarah’s hair fly into Katherine’s face, prompting her to shift. She was still as close as ever, just facing her, only an inch or two away. 

        Sarah laughed breathily as Katherine tucked the strand back behind her hair, but it died as Katherine’s hand caught there for a moment, then slipped down to cup her face. The moment seemed to freeze– the two laying on their sides, legs tangled together underneath the blanket.

        It was embarrassing that Sarah couldn’t stop her sharp inhale. Katherine’s eyes flickered down to her lips and back up before they closed, and for a second, Sarah’s heart stopped. 

        Katherine leaned forwards and gently pressed their lips together. After a moment, she backed up, her eyes questioning and soft. 

        Sarah nodded, ever so slightly.

        And their dam broke, both surging forwards and crashing together. There was nothing except Katherine, and the way she kissed, tight and closed-lipped, and then when Sarah gasped for air, down along her jawline. Sarah tried and tried to catch her breath until she gave up and crashed their lips back together, hands in Katherine’s curls.

        Back when she had been on the futile mission of ignoring what was right in front of her, kissing boys had seemed undesirable at least, and kissing boys with tongue had seemed awful. But when Sarah kissed Katherine (and when Katherine kissed her with tongue, dear lord,) Sarah became immensly glad that Jack and David had chosen to make out in David’s VW Bug, because the noise she made was mildly humiliating.

        Katherine tasted like the strawberry chapstick she wore, and when they eventually pulled away, her eyes were sparkling.

        “I’ve wanted to do that for months.”

        Sarah laughed. “I’ve wanted to do that for years.”

        “So… continue, or movie?”

        What kind of a question even was that? “Screw the movie.”

        “Screw the movie,” Katherine agreed and pulled her back in.

        The blanket ended up in a ball in the corner, and frankly, Sarah didn’t even notice. 


	2. Smallsper: "For god's sake, guys! We aren't dating!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smallsper!! Hell yeah!!

     Sarah was making a speech Smalls wasn’t listening to, most people in the room were close to tears, and she was pretty sure Sniper was on her phone underneath the table. Smalls had never regretted anything more than she regretted David being raised in Tallahassee.

     She was surrounded by people, a blend of friends and the Jacobs-Kelly family, and she stopped to wonder why and how so many people showed up to one wedding.

     And then she remembered the seventeen-way bet placed during Jack and David’s senior year of high school. Every person in that room under thirty had money on something going on in the room.

     Sniper knocked their knees together under the table, and Smalls stuck her tongue out before taking her hand. When they’d started dating in college, they’d had every intent to tell their friends. But them not knowing was absolutely hilarious, and Smalls firmly believed in holding out a good practical joke.

     So, Smalls, at 23 years old, didn’t have a single friend who knew she was dating her girlfriend of 4 years.

     Sarah seemed to be wrapping up her speech, so Smalls tuned in again.  
“So thank you all for coming to see my little brother get hitched in spectacular, three-day, Floridian fashion. Jack, Davey, I love you two. Also, Race, I have ten dollars on the next wedding being Smalls and Sniper.”

     Smalls turned abruptly as Sniper stood up, summoning an impressive amount of fake anger.

     “For god’s sake, guys! We’re not dating!”

     At least seven people said “Sure” at the same time, and someone, possibly Albert, started booing them. Sniper winked at her as she sat down, and Smalls leaned into her.

     For a bunch of southerners, the Jacobs Extended Family threw an extravagant gay wedding. Slices of cake and flutes of champagne were passed out, and everyone started to mingle as Jack and David started their first dance.

     Sniper poked Smalls in the ribs. “Babe.”

     “Shhhh, Jack stepped on Davey’s toes again. It’s funny.”

     “Baabe. Wanna go kiss in the closet for a while?”

     “Heh. Closet.”

     Sniper was seemingly not amused. “Well?”

     “Yeah, I just wanted one last glimpse of Jack’s awful dancing. C’mon!”  
  
  
     Smalls had moments where she wanted time to freeze, so she could stay in one place. But if she could only do one thing for the rest of her life, she would make out with her girlfriend for a lifetime.

     Sniper kissed soft and sweet, letting her control the pace, and curled her fingers in Small’s short hair. Short was the key word. It was a miracle Sniper didn’t have scoliosis from leaning down so much to kiss her.

     Smalls wrapped her arms around Sniper’s waist, pulling her closer, and she sighed happily right before they froze. The cause of their abrupt stop? The door opening behind them.

     They’d thought their plan was foolproof. Who was going to enter a random empty closet when there was alcohol?

     They underestimated the power of a large building and a tipsy groom. 

     David Jacobs stared at them from the doorway, his mouth hanging open. “Holy. Fucking. Shit.”

     She tried to think up a lie, but her jacket was on the floor, her shirt was untucked, and Sniper’s dress was significantly disheveled. Pretty damning evidence.

     “Uh, are you two actually uncomfortable with people knowing, or are you just keeping the secret for shits and giggles?”

     Smalls and Sniper spoke at the same time. “Shits ‘n’ giggles.”

     “Can I loudly proclaim how much money I just won in front of everyone?”

     She looked over at Sniper. “That okay?”

     “You go, Davey. Consider it your wedding present.”

     Smalls had been present when Jack proposed, and she still didn’t think she’d ever seen David happier than when he realized how much richer he was about to become.

     “Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” He sprinted off towards the stage, and Smalls and Sniper followed, snatching drinks on their way over.

     David grabbed the microphone. “Hi, everyone! I’m Groom Number 2. Raise your hand if you had a bet on Smalls and Sniper!”

     About a hundred hands, maybe more, went up. She didn’t think there was anyone there she knew who seemingly hadn’t placed a bet.

     That was sort of unsettling.

     David continued with a madman gleam in his eyes. “And raise your hand if your bet was anything other than us finding out tonight!”

     Every hand was still in the air, and a rippled of nervous laughter spread through the room. Smalls buried her head in Sniper’s shawl, not able to reach her shoulder.

     David looked like a child on Christmas– he was enjoying this far too much. “Every single person with a hand in the air now owes me money.”

     The entire room dissolved into chaos, and in a few minutes, everyone quieted as David read off bets from Race’s notebook.

     “Sarah had this New Year’s for twenty dollars! Elmer had… August fourth? What the fuck… For forty. Jack, sorry honey, had next Valentine’s Day for one hundred!” He kept reading them off until he reached the bottom of the page and spit out his champagne.

     “Racetrack Higgins, does this say what I think it says?”

     “Fuck you!” 

     “Race had New Years for, I am not fucking with you, one thousand dollars and thirty-seven cents!”

     Smalls groaned. “What have we begun?”

     “Davey’s rule over this whole goddamn room,” Sniper muttered.

     Attention had turned to them, and at least a hundred angry young adults begrudgingly provided congratulations. Smalls beamed at each one, and Sniper bent down to kiss her on the forehead after the train of people ended. “Wanna scram and come back for the late-night after party?”

     The Late-Night After Party involved Jack and David renting out an entire club, complete with rainbow shots in long test tubes.

     “Yeah.” Smalls waved at Jack and David, and they retrieved their coats before heading out. “They’re gonna torture us tonight.”

     “Let them. They’re the ones who lost so much money.”

     Smalls laughed and clung to her girlfriend’s arm as they hailed a taxi.

     A year later, Sarah ended up winning ten dollars when the two did Vegas, came back with rings, and rented a Rockin’ Jump for an entire day to celebrate.

     Nothing beats one hundred adults spending the day at Rockin’ Jump to celebrate the poster couple for height differences tying the knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my tumblr is @penzyroamin!


	3. Javid: "There's no way in hell I'm doing that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lowkey like this one a lot?? huh

****

     “Jack.”

     “Davey.” Jack raised one eyebrow, still smirking insufferably.

     “Jack.”

     “Davey.”

     David rolled his eyes. “There’s no way in hell I’m doing that.”

     “Why not?” David scoffed, and Jack continued, “You already lied to her about having a boyfriend, why not lie and say it’s me? I’m fully up for the challenge! We pretend to be dating for the day, a month or so later you say we broke up because we’re better as friends. Over, easy, done.”

     “I’m not pretending to date you, Jack. End of story. I’ll just say he couldn’t come.” David in no way shape or form believed that was a decent idea, but pretending to date Jack was much worse.

     “That’s not a reason!”

     Well, what reason was he supposed to give? _I’m madly in love with you and I have been since we were teenagers and I think that if I pretended to date you it would permanently break my heart because it would feel like I had what I’ve wanted for six years? And I don’t feel like having my heart broken on our old creaky sofa?_

     Yeah, no chance. He needed a slightly more platonic answer.

     Hm. “I… I don’t want my mom worrying about what might happen if we were dating. I think she’d be worried that we’d stop being friends if we broke up, and since we, y’know, live together, I don’t want her to worry about that. The idea of having a boyfriend without a huge friendship attached is easier for her to handle.”

     “So you think that Esther Jacobs, who constantly stresses how important friendship is in a relationship, wouldn’t want us to date?” David shrugged, and Jack sighed. “I hate to say this, Dave, but this wouldn’t be a problem if you, and I know this sounds strange, had a boyfriend.”

      _But I can’t have a boyfriend, because I’m in love with you._

     “In order to have a boyfriend, I’d need a guy to actually like me, and,” he waved one hand in the air, “not exactly a surplus of suitors here.”

     “Please, plenty of guys like you.”

     “Name one.”

     “Me.”  _What._  “H-hypothetically!” Jack said quickly, turning bright red. “Hypothetically, I could like you, if we weren’t best friends and all.”

     Something about how Jack was blushing and wringing his hands made it seem… Not hypothetical. David frowned slightly.

     “And, hypothetically,” he said, slowly, “if you liked me, why would you?”

     Jack looked to the side, and then back at him. “I mean… You’re kind, and funny, and super smart.” He paused. “And, well, I say this hypothetically, really attractive. Possibly hot, in a sorta twinky kind of way.” David snorted, and Jack smiled slightly. David cursed himself for blushing, but had there ever been a point in his life where he wouldn’t have blushed at that? No.

     Jack kept going. “And when you talk about something you love, your eyes do this thing where they sort of light up…”

     It really didn’t seem hypothetical.

     David edged towards him a little bit, almost subconsciously. “And if you liked me, hypothetically, why wouldn’t you have said something already?” Jack huffed out a laugh.

     “I’d be afraid you’d turn me down, since I’m mad about you. Hypothetically,” he said, glancing down before he looked back up to meet David’s gaze. “But I’d tell you now. Spill it all out.”

     Alright, David was 50 percent sure it wasn’t hypothetical.

     “Mm. And what, hypothetically of course, would you say? How would you confess?” David asked, and Jack visibly swallowed.

     “I’d say… That I’m in love with you. And that I have been for four years, on your eighteenth birthday, when we took that hike and watched the sunset from that mountain. And that for years, I’ve been thinking about kissing you and being with you.” He stopped and took a quick breath. “And I think that if I ever went without your friendship, it’d break me. That’s why I took so long to tell you.” He licked his bottom lip and nodded slightly, more to himself than to David.

     It couldn’t be hypothetical. There was no way, but…

     David took a shallow breath, their faces only a few inches apart. “And then what?”

     “And then… I’d kiss you. If you’d let me.” Jack’s eyes fluttered down again, clearly to David’s lips, and David was one second away from dying on the spot.

     “You can.” It was quiet, and for a moment, David didn’t think Jack even heard him. Then Jack’s hand came up to cup his face, and it only took the two of them leaning forward just a bit for their lips to meet.

     No, definitely not hypothetical.

 

     Jack’s head was in his lap, and he was playing with his hair when his phone rang, an old photo of his mom displayed as the contact. David sighed and took the call.

     “Hey, Ma!”

     “David, honey, hello! Listen, I know I said I’d wait until we all got together for information about this new boyfriend of yours, but I just–”

     “It’s fine.”

     “Wonderful!” Jack was stifling laughter, and David glared down at him. “So tell me about him! What’s his name? Oh, what does he look like? Does he–” Jack coughed to bury his laugh, and Esther gasped. “Is that him? Is he with you right now? Can I talk to him?”

     “Ma!” Time to bite the bullet. “I’m dating Jack.”

     Silence for one, two, three…

     “What? Jack Kelly?”

     David chuckled awkwardly. “The one and only.” Jack winked, and he scowled.

     “Well, put him on, put him on! Goodness, this is incredible!” David sighed and turned on the speaker.

     “Alright, you’re on.”

     Jack grinned. “Hey, Mrs. Jacobs.”

     “It’s Esther, dear, it has been for years. I can’t believe you two are dating, my lord. I always knew you two would be perfect!”

     David coughed, and Jack beamed up at him. “Well, we’re certainly feeling perfect, ma’am.”

     Esther laughed. “Well, how did you start dating? I want to know everything!”

     Jack gave him an it’s-your-call look, and David winced. “We, uh, we’ve been dating for a week now. We were just… Watching “Ten Things I Hate About You” and somewhere along the line… Jack confessed!” Jack raised one eyebrow, and David pressed his index finger to his lips. “It was very sweet.”

     Esther cooed. “Sounds like it! Now, I’m afraid I have to help your father with something, but you boys be good to each other, alright? You have to come over for dinner soon, I’ll call. I love you!”

     “Love you too, ma.” David hung up and tossed his phone to the side with a groan. “Now we have to remember that lie.”

     Jack hummed, tracing circles on the back of David’s hand. David leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

     Definitely not hypothetical. Real, and there, and clear as day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @penzyroamin :)


	4. Javid: "sometimes I just want to cuddle, okay? Is that so bad?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and David wind down after a chaotic night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just fuckin fluff. enjoy kids

Jack wasn’t nearly tired enough, based on the fact that it was almost midnight. He was all the way through “When Harry Met Sally” and was considering actually reading one of the novels Davey left lying everywhere when the door opened and he shifted on the couch to see Davey stagger in.

“Wow.” He scanned Davey quickly. “You are  _ really _ drunk.”

“Pot, kettle,” Davey said with a laugh, tripping a little and sitting down next to Jack, who snorted.

“Witch’s cauldron,” he pointed at Davey, “pot,” he pointed at his own glass of wine. 

Davey shrugged, still smiling, and leaned against his shoulder. “What’d Kath do for her party?”

Jack grinned. “She rented out some fancy restaurant for the night. Great food, top shelf booze,” Davey hummed in appreciation, his eyes closed, “ _ awesome  _ desert. I take it Sarah dragged you poor souls to a club?”

“And a cycling bar,” Davey said, smiling widely. “That’s why I got home so late-- Race fell off.”

Jack probably should have been more worried that someone fell off of a bar on wheels, but he really wasn’t. It was Race. The dude could live through anything. The worst that could happen was a little more brain damage, but it couldn’t hurt any more than the time he skateboarded down an elevator and crashed into a sunglasses kiosk.

He smiled wider at the memory, especially the part afterwards when Davey had poured the coffee he had bought for Race onto the ground after being informed that they had all been kicked out of the mall.

Come to think of it, Davey always made him smile wider. No matter the circumstance, the man next to him was the one person who would always be able to make him happy. And that man was currently pretty much wasted, based on his singing under his breath and playing with Jack’s hair, still pressed into his side. Jack turned towards him, and Davey grinned widely, pulling his shoes up and tucking his legs in a criss-cross position. He scooted forward so he was practically sitting in Jack’s lap, their faces inches apart.

“Hi,” Jack laughed as Davey looped his arms around Jack’s waist. “You’re awfully touchy-feely tonight.” Davey faked a pout.

“Sometimes I just want to cuddle, okay? Is that so bad?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “We’re getting married in a few days, Dave. We just came home from our bachelor parties. We can cuddle whenever the fuck we want.”

“Good,” Davey decided, leaning forward to kiss him softly. “I’m gonna miss writing my name really quick, though.”

“Jacobs-Kelly is gonna strain your hand, huh? Bring back your carpal tunnel from college?”

“Yes,” Davey said firmly. “My wrist is going to hurt until I die.”

Jack shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Maybe so,” Davey said, “but so are you.”

“And somehow, you still love me.”

Davey suddenly looked serious. “More than I’ve ever loved anyone else. I will gladly get carpal tunnel again for you.”

“Take me out to dinner, first, why don't you?” Jack teased, and Davey pressed another kiss to his lips before he pulled back to murmur into the inch between them.

“I already did. And it was expensive as hell.”

Jack laughed, full and bright, and kissed Davey again, forgetting his wine and any thoughts of classic literature for the sake of banter and lazy kisses with Davey. Davey, his fiancé. Davey, who in thirty-eight hours, he was going to be able to call his husband.

Between kisses, he said, “I was on the brink of dying of boredom, you know.”

“Really? Do tell.”

Jack sighed melodramatically as Davey kissed down his jawline. “I was close to reading one of your smaller books. The one with the creepy eye, maybe.”

“ _ 1984 _ ?” Davey laughed. “You should read it. Orwell was a ge--” Jack stopped him with a kiss.

“Book talk isn’t really a turn on, Davey.” 

His fiancé laughed. “But haven’t you heard of vitally important American voices throughout history and chill?”

Jack snorted. “If it takes more than two seconds to say, it isn’t fun.”

Davey hummed and kissed him again, then pulled back with a triumphant sound.

“Stay right here!”

Jack wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't for Davey to come back with a book.

“You’re kidding me.”

“I would never kid about this book. It’s  _ Animal Farm  _ and  _ 1984 _ , all bound together in one beautiful hardback. This book is my baby, Jack. I love it more than most of my worldly possessions.”

Jack sighed. “I assume you want to read to me?” Davey gave him puppy dog eyes, and it wasn’t like Jack could ever resist that. He patted the space next to him, and Davey sat down, opening the book to a dog-eared page.

“It was a bright, cold day in April,” Davey read, “and the clocks were striking thirteen…”

He read out loud for two more hours, finally bookmarking the page and laughing gleefully when Jack admitted that yes, okay, it was excellent.

They finished the book on the third day of their honeymoon, which was a glorified term to describe “Katherine and Sarah bought them two weeks in a nice cabin in Tahoe since it was winter and snowy there, and they spent most of it indoors and in love.”

And they wouldn’t have had their lives any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love them. thats my only excuse for making this non-stop happiness.  
> as always, my tumblr is @penzyroamin, if you want more... send me prompts....  
> two more coming up!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my tumblr is @penzyroamin if you want to send me a prompt! (Please please please do!!! I love writing prompts and i recently reblogged a prompt list yall can use!) Love ya, bye!


End file.
